Raindrop
by Luchs
Summary: Two different scenarios that could have taken place on one unexpected rainy day. AR. Squint: KS.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Raindrop

Chapter: Scenario 1

Author: Neoluchs

Rating: PG (?)

Warning: EXTREME OOC. Shoujo-Ai.

Notes: Flames are tolerated but not appreciated. All I ask is you take heed of the warnings before flaming. Con crit greatly encouraged. This is _bad_. I know.

Summary: Two different scenarios that could have taken place on one unexpected rainy day. A/R. Squint: K/S.

1

Rain. So much that everywhere you turned, your nose would be subject to the splash of fat, watery droplets that were falling unto the urban blocks and buildings. The whole city was becoming drenched in the sudden storm. It was absurd; the sky was cloudless and sunny only moments before. There was no doubt that the weathermen would be swamped with calls and e-mails from angry, misinformed civilians tomorrow. Three civilians – well, maybe two. Oh who are we kidding, one!– in particular.

Said civilians were currently standing in front of a bus stop. There was one civilian with incredible patience, holding her satchel and seeming to not notice the weather as of now; one stomping around and flailing her arms wildly while cursing obscenities at the rain and anything that came within her line of vision; and one just standing there with the patience to rival the first's, only his was wearing thin as he happened to be in the direct line of the second's vision, therefore, the second's outbursts.

"Come on, you stupid bus! Damn thing probably skipped this stop. Now we have to stand here in the rain because of some senile bastard bus driver!" The second turned, onto the third. "And it's probably all your fault, Shinji! You probably wanted us to get stuck in the rain so that I would get all wet. And we all know that what Shinji wants, Shinji gets!"

The third's – Shinji's – face remained impassive, except for his eyebrow twitching furiously and uncontrollably. He opened his mouth and was about to reply with a particularly obscene comment himself, but was cut off by an unruffled, female voice.

"The bus is just running late, Pilot Sohryu," was the utterance from the first.

"Of course it's running late, baka!" the raging redhead, second screamed. She seemed to pause, a sneer forming on her face. "And why don't you ever use my name, Rei? Can you not pronounce something as simple as 'Asuka?' Got. Both of you are such idiots. Why do I even waste my time with you people!"

Rei just looked at her with indifference, but very deep down, there was a hint of hurt lacing the red rims of her stoic eyes. Asuka came to an abrupt stop and just stared in bewilderment at those pools of crimson. Was she mistake, or did Wondergirl just show emotion? And actual emotion? An emotion signaling that she had actually been affected by something as simple as a typical Asuka Comment? The albino girl seemed to notice, and looked away to prevent Asuka's scrutiny.

"Maybe we missed it, and it was it's final round for the day. We should probably start walking home. Misato will be mad if we're any later." Shinji suggested as he removed his mp3's headphones from his ears.

The boy was obviously ignorant of the rare scene that had just unfolded right before his very eyes. Maybe baka-boys just weren't as perceptive as girls. Or it could be that he was just too used to Asuka initiated fights he didn't even think to pay attention anymore. Of course it was the first. Stupid boys weren't anywhere near the same level of intelligence as women.

Asuka just looked at Rei. Looked at her eyes, now showing no emotion what so ever. Maybe she was mistaken. There was no way Wondergirl would have ever acted human. Just let it go, the redhead thought.

So she did and turned to Shinji. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go then." She grabbed for her satchel and the three began to walk away from the bench and down the sidewalk.

Asuka's thoughts strayed their way to red. Red eyes. Red, humanless yet mysterious eyes. Eyes that had the ability and potential to exude emotion. Why did the slim chance of Rei showing humanity fascinate her so? The three walked in silence; Rei looking straight ahead, Shinji with his mp3 player, and Asuka with her thoughts.

Just as Asuka stepped another foot forward, a loud rumbling sounded from behind her. As she turned her head to see, a city bus zoomed right past her, nearly breaking her neck as momentum caused her head to turn and follow it. She winced at the sudden kink in her neck before realizing that was their bus. They just watched their bus drive past them! Their bus!

"Argh!" she pulled her hair back violently with both hands before grabbing the closest wrist – which was a slender, limp one– and tried to run as fast as she could. Asuka was jerked back slightly, but she didn't let that stop her. After tugging once more, the wrist's owner began to run too. Asuka could hear Shinji in the background yelling after them.

Four puddles and two ruined skirts later, Asuka stopped to catch her breath and watched forlornly after the bus speeding away from them. She quickly thought of the probability of still catching it. What were the chances that it would be all green lights and no other bus stops?

"Gottfluch!" she yelled once she had caught her breath, throwing her arms around in frustration, still holding onto Rei's wrist. They'd end up walking home. The sudden, jerky movements caused Rei to slam into the German girl's back, and Asuka winced as the two made a hard collision. "Ow..." she muttered and looked over her shoulder to see the damage that damned doll had done.

She stopped once she saw the other girl's condition, though. Face distorted in mild pain and rubbing at her collarbone. Out of nowhere, a sudden rising of remorse for her actions and fear for the girl's state rose up from within the German girl. Wait, why? She couldn't care less about the doll's condition!

"Sorry." But something still made her apologize. This was too bizarre. With disgust and confusion, Asuka dropped the albino's wrist and watched it fall limply to the other girl's side, near her skirt-covered thigh. Gott! What was wrong with her? The red head took a deep breath. She must be close to her period or something. It was simply nothing. "Come on."

Rei nodded and began to walk forward, Shinji, watching in astonishment at Asuka's apology And to Rei no less! – started to move his feet rhythmically, too, until all three were walking in a steady pace, side by side.

About twenty minutes later, the three still found themselves walking. "Stupid Misato and her stupidly signing us up for stupid volunteer work which we didn't even want in the first place." Asuka kept muttering things along those lines the whole time. "You'd think they'd come looking for us. We're eva pilots! What if we get infected by some horrible disease and are unable to pilot? Aren't we important? "

Even though the other two could hear her ramblings crystal clear, neither responded to the proud girl's words.

"I mean, God! I feel like I'm going to turn into ice any minute here." Rei unconsciously shivered at the image. No one noticed though.

It was unbearably cold now. Somewhere along the way, the rain had picked up. All three were drenched and Shinji's Walkman was probably going to be ruined. Asuka's white shirt was starting to become semitransparent, revealing, slightly, a red bra. Rei could feel her face flush at the observation, and she quickly looked away.

"Rei?" Shinji called. "Are you getting sick? Your face is all flushed."

Maybe she was just getting sick... The albino merely shook her head. "No."

Asuka seemed to have stopped her mutterings and turned to look at the girl in question. "See what I mean! We're already getting sick."

Shinji turned from Rei to Asuka, "You're too paranoid."

"No, I'm not, Shinji!" She yelled at him. She was perfectly sane. How dare he insinuate anything different?

The boy only rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his music. Him and his damned music. Ever since that one weird kid transferred out of their school, he's been listening to 'Ode to Joy' nonstop. The only benefit of this odd behavior was that he seemed to show more benevolent emotion and sticking up for himself. Instead of just being a coward who apologized for everything.

She turned her attention to the first child. The girl's face was pretty red... maybe she was coming down with something. But Asuka didn't care. But something kept forcing her to look over the girl and make sure she was really fine.

Pale blue hair twisted and matted into what you would consider half rat tails, with water dripping from the tips. Chunks fell on the sides of her face, obscuring her face, but still making it visible. Her eyes were cast downward, and they looked tired... almost sad again. This was probably the first time Asuka had ever really taken in the other girl's appearance. She was sort of fascinated by the fact that she hadn't before.

Those red eyes glanced up to look at Asuka, but they quickly found the ground, ducking her head, her face coloring again.

The albino carried a very mysterious and puzzling air with her. She was sort of... beautiful in a sad and lonely way.

The redhead's footsteps stopped abruptly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted in shock. Azure eyes swiveled over in the direction of Rei. Neither seemed to have noticed she had fallen behind, and for once, she couldn't muster the anger to yell at them for ignoring her. The fourteen year old had just realized she thought a girl was beautiful... in a schoolyard crush way. Asuka liked another girl.

Her blue eyes took in the rest of the other girl unconsciously. It was like she had no more control over her actions. Rei certainly had an attractive figure, very feminine. She was petite, filled out in all the right places.

There was no way she has having thoughts like this. Liking other girls was wrong; wrong and disgusting. But her eyes continued to watch the blue haired girl's hips gently sway, side to side. She felt a lump in her throat and fought to swallow it. Oh god, she was a dyke with a crush on an albino, freak-of-nature doll!

There was only one way to prove this. She was completely ruined if anyone saw what she was about to do. Thank god the streets were bare and desolate. Her hand shot out and snatched the other girl's wrist. Rei stopped and looked back in confusion. Asuka just ignored her until she knew Shinji didn't notice anything and continued on his way. When he made no move of recognition, Asuka pulled the blue haired girl back, crushing the girl's frame into her own, making sure to grab the other free wrist with her other hand. To say Rei was shocked would be an understatement.

Swallowing her pride, Asuka leaned in and slammed her lips onto Rei's own, meshing them together in a sloppy kiss. The German girl was hopeful, as the albino didn't pull away. Instead, the girl leaned in slightly, and then with more courage to rival Asuka's own. She wanted this, too, and just as eager for it. Even so, Asuka was hesitant to go any further, but she snaked her tongue out, running it over the other girl's hyperactive lips. Rei stopped and gasped, parting her lips. Taking this as a good an opportunity as ever, she delved her tongue the girl's mouth, exploring and wrestling with the other's. She loosened her grip on the albino's wrists, causing the other girl to pull out of her grasp all the way. Thinking she was going to pull away, Asuka faltered. She could feel Rei smile into the kiss as the girl placed her hands on Asuka's shoulders, renewing it with vigor. This felt right for her, and Asuka would have gladly continued if it weren't for that pesky need for oxygen. She pulled back with great reluctance, gasping for breath. Rei mirrored her actions, resting her forehead against Asuka's.

They both looked at each other with uncertainty, but a no doubt happy expression on each of their faces.

Though happy about Rei's response, it confused her. It must have shown, because Rei just shrugged and gave Asuka a quick peck on the lips.

This seemed so bizarre. It seemed right.

"Rei…" She let the name hang on her lips. It was a beautiful name. Actually, everything about Rei was beautiful. Gott, how cheesy. "Are… are you a dyke with a crush on an incredibly beautiful girl?" Okay, not the best way to go about that.

Rei looked up at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. Asuka couldn't blame her. How could she respond to that? A blush spread its way across her pale face. "Yes." Never mind.

"Good," was all Asuka said, taking the other girl's hand into her own. So she was a dyke with a crush on a freak-of-nature, but at least the feelings were reciprocated. And she could cross 'making out in the rain' from her to-do list.

They had to run to catch up to Shinji who had unnoticeably put quite a bit of distance between them. They walked all the way back to the apartment, the rain never letting up. Of course, not without incident.

"What are you..." Shinji began when he just happened to look back at the girls, eyes locking on their hands. He shut up when Asuka caught his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Raindrop

Chapter: Scenario 2

Author: Neoluchs

Rating: PG (?)

Warning: EXTREME OOC, TWT, Slight spoilers for episode 17. Shoujo-Ai.

Notes: Flames are tolerated but not appreciated. All I ask is you take heed of the warnings before flaming. Con crit greatly encouraged. This is bad. I know.

Summary: Two different scenarios that could have taken place on one unexpected rainy day. A/R. Squint: K/S.

2

Rain. So much rain that anywhere you turned, your nose would be subject to a splash of fat, watery droplets that were falling from the sky and onto the urban structures and people. The entire city was drenched from the sudden and very unexpected storm. It was almost absurd. The sky had been bright and sunny and not a cloud present just moments before. There was no doubt in Asuka's mind that the weathermen would be swamped with angry phone calls and e-mails from the lied-to civilians tomorrow. Three civilians… well, okay, maybe two…oh! Who are we kidding, one. One civilian in particular.

And that one civilian was currently walking down the wet streets and sidewalks of Tokyo-3, seething, her two silent companions in town. Who could blame her? She was soaked to the bone, tired, annoyed, dripping, and _cold_. Her schoolgirl shoes slopped with every step she took, her long, auburn hair was practically plastered to her head, obscuring her blue eyes, and worst of all, her _white_ school shirt was way past _starting_ to become transparent, favored and _new_ red bra bright and obvious.

She noticed her brunette _male_ companion wasn't staring or taking advantage of this. This was only more proof that he was gay. The streets were desolate; everybody had rushed inside for cover. There was no reason why he shouldn't have had his way with her yet –not like she _wanted_ him to. So he must be gay. Well, either that or it was because Rei was here. Asuka had never been so glad to be in the girl's presence. Whatever reason, Shinji just kept on listening to his stupid mp3 player, apparently more interesting than she was.

_Goddamn Japan and its unreliable weathermen. And goddamn its public transportation system!_

There had been a school fieldtrip today. The school provided the transportation to the location, but you were responsible for your own ride home. For some reason, the only child who got that memo was Touji. They were stuck walking clear across town home.

A sharp pinch hit right between her eyes, forcing her out of her reminiscing. Was it just her, or was the raining starting to pick up?

An irritated growl emitted its way through her clenched teeth. Why was this taking so long! The distance must be growing.

Just as the sharp pinch had hit her nose, one just like it hit her lip, and then her neck, and legs and arms. They were like staples piercing into her skin. Pain always hurts so much more in the freezing cold. This was becoming unbearable. Thoughts of being home with nice warm blankets, _her_ hot chocolate and a TV were much too enticing. The sooner she got home, the better. Unconsciously, she picked up her pace, stomping closer to the end of the curb.

Oh, what a mistake. Out of nowhere! A truck came barreling down the street and right for the rather large puddle right in front of the curb. The splash went everywhere, especially on the German girl. Great. Now she was all muddy!

Today couldn't possibly get any worse. Her body jerked to a stand still… and then she sneezed. A powerful sneeze. Perfect. Now she was getting sick.

By then, Shinji and Rei had caught up with her, just a few feet behind. "Let's go stand under there." Shinji pointed across the street to a sheltered bus stop.

Good idea, but she wouldn't tell him that. Another big sneeze came over her. She had to stop momentarily to regain her balance. Something took hold of her hand and pulled her across the street. _What the…_

She was about to tell Shinji off when she looked up, stopping at the sight of the familiar pale hand and blue hair. Well, then she was about to tell _Rei_ off, but of course, another sneeze stopped her. The hand around hers tightened and pulled harder_. Ugh, fine. Drag me if you want. _Besides, Rei's hand was surprisingly warm…

They finally reached the curb of the opposite sidewalk and all three stepped under the plastic roof covering the long metal seat. The rain pounded the top, echoing in the enclosed space. Asuka plopped down on the middle of the bench with a tired air. Rei smoothed her skirt down before sitting to the right of the redhead.

It just occurred to Asuka that they were still holding hands. Even though the blue-haired girl's head was bent down, Asuka could make out her face easily. A pink tinge stretched across the albino's nose and cheeks. She was blushing! Well, they _were_ partaking in what could be considered a very intimate gesture, but only to those who… Wait. Did Rei like her? _Mein Gott... A girl has a crush on me. _

Resisting the urge to cackle and smirk and this newfound piece of knowledge, she just decided to exploi– test it. She decided to test it.

She squeezed the other hand in their interlocked grip. The pink tinge deepened. Oh! Oh, this was too rich.

The albino's crimson gaze averted from the cement flooring and to the left, just where Asuka's chest happened to be. Once again, Rei blushed harder, this time looking up at a smirking Asuka. Her eyes seemed to betray her as they conveyed specks of emotion: heartbreak and humiliation; a forlorn frown accenting her curved lips (far from her trademark blank expression).

Asuka was stunned, to say the least. Did she really have such an effect on the other girl? To get her to actually show what she was feeling rather than hiding it all behind a cold mask? She knew she had this effect on everybody, but the Doll…

The albino turned her face back towards her shoes, her warm (and strangely pleasant) hand gently slipped out of the redhead's grasp. _No. _

Not letting Rei release any further than past her fingertips, Asuka forced the pale hand back down and into her own, this time entwining their fingers. That was better. Even though she didn't want to admit it (but having already done it), she actually liked the feel of Rei's soft and warm hands in her own.

In response, Rei whipped her head around to look at Asuka's firm hold on her, the (almost adorable and new) blush returning. Asuka let a shaky grin spread across her face. She didn't know whether to be repulsed by herself or what. Her rational side kept screaming to pull away and make some biting comment at the girl. A sever connection must have been cut between her body and brain. It just wouldn't listen to her. She let the thought fade away more and more with every increased millimeter of Rei's bright smile. She could get used to that.

Rain continued to pound overhead. Asuka looked over to the silent boy. Shinji hadn't sit down at all. Instead he was standing with his hands in his pockets, staring out at the rain rippling on the streets. What was _with_ him! He'd been even more depressed and mopey lately than usual. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Shinji." He jumped at her voice, but turned around to face her.

"What, Asuka?" His was a monotone.

"Why are you so quite? You're starting to annoy me."

Once last flickered glance out at the streets, Shinji turned and sat on the bench with them. "I'm sorry."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

Shinji just looked down to the LCD screen.

_Ugh._ Well, since she was being completely unlike herself today… "What's wrong, Shinji?"

The softness of her voice shocked everyone. Shinji visibly flinched and the unexpected change.

He probably though she was trying to trick him.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." He eventually said. Asuka saw his eyes glance to her and Rei's adjoined hands. "Wha…?" He looked up to Asuka for an answer.

She glared at him, daring him to say something about it.

He just shook his head, not really expecting an answer anyways.

A blue Renault turned the corner and screeched to a halt right in front of the bus stop.

"Where the hell have you three been!" Misato all but exploded as the window rolled down. "It's raining cats and dogs and you're off wandering around the city."

"Ms. Misato–"

"I don't wanna hear it, Shinji. Just get in the carI wouldn't be surprised if you all had pneumonia." It was a well-timed sneeze on Asuka's part.

"Bad day at work?" Asuka asked politely, slipping into the middle seat.

"I don't know why Kaji insists on making these passes at me…" The Major grumbled, readjusting the mirror.

When there was no response from Asuka at the mentioning of the rugged man, Misato discreetly reached up to readjust to mirror. It hit a perfect reflection of the redhead and blue-haired girl. She arched an eyebrow at their hand positions.

"I mean it's not like I'm going to go out with him ever again. He's just too… ugh."

No response.

Well, this was an unlikely turn of events. Cracking open a beer and rolling up the window, Misato slammed the pedal and turned the car around with a sharp jerk, riding off towards the apartments.

Asuka sneezed again. She practically drooled at the thought of the blankets, steamy hot chocolate, and TV.


End file.
